movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Ideas,_SKID,_CARTOON_-_BROKEN_SKID# hide#Used In ##TV Shows ##TV Specials ##Movies ##Shorts ##Commercials ##Logos ##Video Games ##Videos ##Previews ##Bumpers ##Trailers ##TV Spots ##Other Media ##YouTube Videos ##Miscellaneous ##Anime #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Used In TV Shows *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel *The Addams Family (1992 Series) *Adventures in Wonderland *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) *Animaniacs *Baby Looney Tunes *Beakman's World *Beany and Cecil (Heard once in "Beany and Cecil Meet Billy the Squid.") *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color".) *Between the Lions *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *The Book of Pooh *Brain Stew *Breadwinners *Brum *Brum and Friends *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour *Busy Buses *Camp Lazlo *Catscratch *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Dexter's Laboratory (Heard in a high pitch.) *Donald Duck Presents (Heard once in the intro.) *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Max's Comic Adventure", "The Ugly Dragling", and "Over and Over".) *The Electric Company (Heard once in the Road Runner segments.) *Elmo's World *The Fairly OddParents *Fairy Tale Police Department *The Flintstones *The Flintstone Kids *Fred Basset *The Furchester Hotel (Heard once in "Ballroom Dance Weekend".) *Garfield and Friends *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Inch High, Private Eye *Inspector Gadget *The Jetsons *Johnny Test *Jungle Cubs *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kim Possible (Heard in a low pitch.) *The Kwicky Koala Show *Lalaloopsy *Lazytown (Heard once in "Haunted Castle".) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (Heard twice in "Clash of the Skywalkers".) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "So You Skink You Can Dance".) *The Looney Tunes Show *The Loud House *Making Fiends *Marsupilami *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "That's a Wrap!".) *The Mask: Animated Series *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Morph (Heard once in "Box of Tricks".) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Favorite Martians *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *NASA Connect (Slowed down) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Three Stooges *Oggy and the Cockroaches *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pickle and Peanut *Pink Panther and Pals *Pink Panther and Sons *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Power Rangers *Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Heard in "Sidewalk Art.") *The Powerpuff Girls *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Puppy Dog Pals *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Robot Chicken *Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Belch of Destiny".) *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Sesame Street *Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy", "The Great Scooter Race", and "O'Brother What Art Thou".) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Sylvester & Tweety Show (Heard once in "The Bumpers".) *Talking Tom and Friends (TV Series) *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Top Cat *Tweenies (Heard once in the intro.) *Uncle Grandpa *Underground Ernie *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes *What a Cartoon! *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2015) *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Big Green (1995) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cinderelmo (1999) *D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *Hocus Pocus (1993) (Heard once from the television.) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Heard briefly.) *Viva Las Vegas (1964) *The Wild (2006) Shorts *Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) *Gordon Bleugh (Shorts) (Heard only once in "Lobster".) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) *Loews Theatres: A Brief History of Motion Pictures (1998) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (1967-1969 shorts produced by Warner Bros. Animation) Commercials Australia: *Yogo (1999) Japan: *McDonald's Happy Set - Hamburglar (2000) New Zealand: *Kellogg's Coco Pops (1993) USA: *Burger King Ad- Captain Planet (1991) *Cookie Crisp - Ranger (2000) *Denny's - Breakfast Skillets (1997) *Geico Commercial: Road Runner and Wile. E Coyote *KFC - Honey BBQ Wings (1998) *Kool-Aid Jammers Skateboard Commercial (2004) *Kool-Aid Commerical (2002) *McDonald's - How I Met Grimace (1981) *Plymouth Commercials- Road Runner (1968-1969) Logos *Michael Poryes Productions Video Games PC: *Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure *Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark (Once heard in a fast speed with earlier part cut off.) *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (Part of it is heard.) *Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater *Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo *Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey *SchoolHouse Rock!: Grammar Rock DVD: *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo PlayStation: *Tweenies: Game Time PlayStation 2: *Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights *Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem *Scooby Doo! Unmasked *Sonic Heroes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Nintendo 64: *Paper Mario Nintendo GameCube: *Scooby Doo Mystery Mayhem *Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights *Scooby Doo! Unmasked *Sonic Heroes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Nintendo 3DS: *Yoshi's New Island Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: *Toejam and Earl Xbox *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Videos *Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) *Baby Dolittle: World Animals (2001) (Videos) *Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) *Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West (2001) (Videos) *Leapfrog: Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *Sesame Street: Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (2001) (Videos) *Sesame Street: William Wegman's Mother Goose (1997) (Videos) *Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) *Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) Previews *Disney's Princess Collection Preview Bumpers *MTV ID - Pig (Heard once in a low pitch.) *The Powerhouse Era (1998-2005) *YTV ID - Driving Chair (1995-2000) Trailers *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) (Trailers) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) (Trailers) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots *The Dunk To End All Dunks (TV Spots) Other Media *Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) *The Muppets - The Case of The Missing Mother (1984) (Read-Along) YouTube Videos *The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Morph in: Signal Error *Talking Tom and Friends *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *WhitneyGoLucky *YTP: You are still a Sad, Strange Little Man Miscellaneous *Tweenies - Kiddie Ride Anime *Aria the Scarlet Ammo *Azumanga Daioh (Heard slightly in a low pitch.) *City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (1999) *Fairy Tail *Gakuen Alice *Hamtaro *Little Witch Academia: The Series *My Neighbor Totoro (1988) *One Piece *Pokémon (Heard once in "Primeape Goes Bananas" and a Black & White season.) *Powerpuff Girls Z *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation *Sonic X *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID/Image Gallery Audio Samples